The present invention relates to a conductor bar. More particularly, it relates to a conductor bar for connecting a coil of an inductive sensor to an electric feed. Particularly in conductor bars used in inductive sensors the winding of the coil is wound on the end of the conductor bar facing the coil. This end is then bent away from the coil and fastened, for instance, in locking projections formed at the housing. The locking projections are made of plastic. Because of the difference in material between the conductor bars and locking projections, fluctuations in temperature give rise to different thermal expansions. While plastics enable a sufficiently secure fastening of the end of the conductor bar, their expansion is not sufficient to enable insertion of the end of the conductor bar without wear on the locking projections.